The invention relates to a pedal having a pedal arm which is mounted pivotably in a retaining part, can be deflected, by means of a pedal plate, by the force of a foot, and can be pivoted back into an initial position by at least one restoring spring, having a desired-value generator for producing an electrical signal as a function of the position of the pedal arm, and having a frictional damper for damping the movement of the pedal arm.
Pedals of this type are used, for example, as a gas pedal in a motor vehicle having an electronic load control system and are therefore known. The frictional damper generally has a friction pad which is prestressed against a friction surface by means of a spring. When the pedal arm moves, the friction pads slides over the friction surface and therefore prevents the movement of the pedal arm, in particular when the latter is released, from being instantaneously transmitted to the desired-value generator. In this connection, the friction produced in the frictional damper in the actuating direction of the pedal arm is generally greater than in the opposite direction. The frictional damper produces a force hysteresis which damps the deflection of the pedal arm and therefore prevents the foot which is actuating the pedal from swinging freely. When the pedal is installed, the friction pad can be prestressed in accordance with and aligned in accordance with against the friction surface the intended friction. As a result, the pedal consists of a very large number of components which are complicated to manufacture and install.